


Wildest Dreams

by madrose_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Surprise Sex, Handcuffs, Lemons, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing
Summary: "I just want you to have everything you want," James whispered as he let go of her hand. "Even your wildest dreams."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!
> 
> *currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.

**Wildest Dreams**

Lily knew the inside of James' apartment better than she knew her own. She knew where every piece of furniture sat and which pictures were in each of the frames on the walls. She knew to lift her foot a little higher when entering the hallway from the main living space because whoever patched the carpet never bothered to make it even. She knew that there was a beam near the kitchen that hadn't been properly sanded and if she got too close, it snagged her shirt.

She knew it so well, that she was able to guide them from the entrance to his room without ever having opened her eyes.

Lily had never been the boy crazy one. She'd spent more time studying than anything else. That wasn't to say she didn't go to parties in either high school or college, she just made sure she finished her homework first. She was the girl that could win a game of beer pong without even looking up from her textbook. But when she went to those parties, it was to take a break; to let herself go. It was never about hooking up or finding "the one."

So when James had come along and made his interest clear, she made him jump through hoops. But when he turned out to be anything but a waste of time, Lily went crazy for that one boy. And after nearly two years together, every time they fumbled down the hallway; lips locked, eyes closed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, she swore she only wanted him more and more.

By the time they got to his bed, they were completely bare. As always, James was careful when he pushed her onto the mattress. She smiled up at him as she settled in onto her back, watching as he crawled over her. She planted her feet on the bedding and widened her hips, cradling his body to hers. She sighed heavily and reached up; her fingers delving into his thick head of dark hair. Had she not been so focused on the look of pure adoration in his eyes, she might have seen the sinful smirk on his lips. As it was, he leaned in to kiss her again, preventing her from seeing it.

His kiss set her entire body ablaze; from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her body arched up, pressing against the heat of him as she parted her lips and chased his tongue with hers. She hummed at the taste of chocolate from the gelato they had barely finished upon walking up to his complex. But she didn't get to enjoy it long as he pulled away, propping himself up on one elbow as he slid off of her to the left. Her lips parted to ask what he was doing, but he lifted a hand to simply lay a finger across her lips.

Slowly, he moved his hand upwards towards the pillows. Gooseflesh erupted all over her skin as palm ghosted over some loose strands of her fiery locks. Her breath hitched and she caught the way he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He moved closer then, as if going to kiss her once more, but right as his lips should have touched hers, she felt something cold slide across her wrist followed by the sound of a lock being clicked into place.

Lily jumped as James chuckled under his breath. She hadn't even seen his arm move down and she scowled at his distraction techniques. He wasn't usually the one to get one over on her, but as he brought her arm up towards the headboard, the thrill that ran through her made up for it. To James' utter delight, she whimpered when he reached for her other arm and brought that up as well. She shifted to get more comfortable and, trusting James with every fiber of her being, nodded she was alright. Once she did, she felt the second cuff slide over her other wrist. As she tested the restraints, finding herself secured to the headboard, James finally leaned in and kissed her again.

She should have known that James wasn't done. He never was. However, she hadn't been expecting the delicate piece of fabric he draped over her eyes. Nor did she expect for it to block out any and all light. She lifted her head for him when he gestured for her to do so and she held it patiently as he tied whatever it was in place. Lily had barely put her head back down on the pillow before she felt James pulling away. Her entire body tingled as his lips trailed across her skin on his way down. She sucked in a breath as he kissed right above the part she craved his attention most, but let it out in a huff of disappointment when the touch she desired never came.

The bed shifted, making Lily stiffen. "James?" she called out, straining her hearing for any indication he had left. "James, where did you g- _oh_!"

Her words dissolved into a gasping moan of surprise at the feel of a tongue swiping through her folds. The chain of the cuffs clanked against the headboard as she jolted forward from the little flicks of his tongue against her clit. Warmth radiated against her skin as he pressed his palms against her thighs to gently spread her open. She relaxed into his touch, shivering from the pleasure that crashed through her like a tidal wave.

They had used the cuffs before. Just as they had used blindfolds before. But never had they combined the two. Her fingers grasped at empty air as she continually tried to reach for him, longing to bury her fingers into his hair the way he buried his tongue into her core. A few breathy pleas left her lips at the thought of not being able to see him taste her. It was her favorite sight, but the excitement of not seeing him was almost just as good.

Every pass of his tongue through her folds, every squeeze of his fingers against her skin had Lily writhing and desperate. There was something different about him tonight. Since they had broken all intimate barriers with one another, he had spent more than enough time between her thighs. And yet, tonight he was taking his time; savoring her as if he had never been there before. As if he would never be there again. He had found the perfect combination of exploration and expertise; that fine line of knowing her while discovering her for the first time.

It was far more exquisite than she could have ever imagined. Truly the best of both worlds.

His fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh as his lips suctioned around her clit. Unintelligible nonsense filled the room along with moan after moan. And when two fingers slipped inside of her with ease, her body bowed off the bed. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed when his fingers curled, hitting that spot that always did her in. Instead, she saw stars as he brought her close to the edge. Further still by sucking at her clit again.

Her hips rolled with earnest as she sought her release. The sounds of her moans combined with his ministrations made for a lewd duet as it filled the room. Not caring who else may or may not be home, or even if they had forgotten to close the door, Lily grasped at the air, holding nothing back. And right as she started to tumble over the edge of bliss, she felt lips near her ear, followed by James' voice whispering, "That's it love, come for us."

So she did.

Her body felt as though it was being shred from the inside out while simultaneously being laid to rest on a cloud. The fire within burned bright as she reached for the stars above. Distantly, she heard her own moans as they fell rapidly from her lips, each one being pulled from the steady flickers of his tongue across her clit. Her inner walls clenched hard around his fingers, keeping them in place if he even dared tried to move them. But it wasn't until she felt James' lips descend over hers that she realized what he had said.

Us.

Confusion drew her brows together, but the aftermath of her release made her foggy. Even so, she became aware that if James had been the one to speak a moment ago, if he was the one kissing her now, then there was someone else in the room with them. She stilled to the best of her ability, despite the stranger between her thighs picking up the pace of his ministrations again. But she didn't have to wait long before she felt a gentle tug to the fabric obscuring her vision.

She blinked steadily, trying to adjust to the light while fighting through the fog of another oncoming orgasm. James was there, propped up on his side with his hand upon her breast smiling down at her. A whimper escaped around the lip she'd pulled between her teeth at the sight of Sirius smirking up the length of her body at her. He winked without ever needing to stop what he was doing. And before Lily could even ask any questions, much less formulate them to begin with, she crested.

Lily had only thought she'd found the height of pleasure, but this one took the cake. She saw white and her hearing turned to static. Her entire body felt as though it were nothing more than a wound cord that had snapped. Both James and Sirius were determined to keep her in this state for as long as possible. James had adjusted himself so he could tweak one hardened nipple with one hand while using his lips, teeth, and tongue on the other. Sirius kept his mouth in place, whispering wicked things into her core.

Only when she was a trembling mess in the aftermath did either of them let up. As James kissed his way back up to her mouth while reaching up to undo her cuffs, Sirius paid attention to her inner thighs. He went up and down each one, sucking and nipping at her skin as if to keep her from ever forming a real thought ever again. But the moment she was free of the cuffs, she reached down for Sirius and pulled him over her with an urgent, yet gentle touch.

He loomed over her much the way James had when she had first laid down. She bent her knees to cradle him close to her body and kept a hold of his face so she could bring his lips down to hers. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue and sank her fingers into his hair only to pull him closer still. She felt his cock against her thigh; hard and heavy as it pulsed with need. But when she shifted her hips to line him up with her entrance, she felt him pull away.

The whimper of disappointment that escaped her lips was met by twin chuckles. But before she could even open her mouth to protest, she felt her body being turned on its side. Before she knew it, Sirius was settled in behind her and hoisting one leg up over his. She arched back against him as the tip of his cock notched at her core and a moment later, they moaned in unison as he pushed his way inside of her. It was when her eyes flew open then, as her body adjusted to the size of him, that she saw James kneeling before her on the bed, watching them with one side of his lips curled into a smirk.

She returned his smirk, still not sure exactly when or why they had developed this little plan. As her body moved in rhythm with Sirius', she reached out to wrap her fingers around James' cock. His smirk faltered rather quickly and Lily watched as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and inhaled sharply. Immense satisfaction coursed through her as he thrust into her fist while tipping his head back, his eyes fluttering closed as he went.

Wanting to use more than just her hands to please him, Lily moved away from Sirius. She pushed herself onto her knees and then bent forward. Sirius was quick to follow and there was nothing about his next moves to indicate that he was unhappy about the switch. As she wrapped her hand around the base of James' cock and poised her lips at the tip, Sirius palmed the globes of her ass and spread her open before finding his way back inside of her once more.

James groaned as she took him into her mouth. She hummed around him as he reached up to sink his fingers into her hair. He gripped it in his fist as the other rose up to caress her cheek. He was holding her steady, but not taking over. His firm yet gentle touches along with Sirius hitting hard and deep behind her spurred her on. She hollowed her cheeks each time she pulled back and wiggled her tongue with every push forward.

It wasn't long before all three of them fell in sync with one another. Lily knew from the way James' fingers tightened in her hair, the stutter of Sirius' hips, and the hisses of pleasure from them both that it wouldn't be long. And hearing them nearing their releases pushed her towards her own. Before she knew it, the sound of sweat slicked skin was overpowered by a series of moans and groans in a domino effect. As Sirius' hands slid up to grip her hips, he bucked hard one last time and game with a ferocity Lily wasn't prepared for. Her release came a moment later, just as James' essence began to hit the back of her throat.

Normally, she would be able to hold and on swallow it all down with ease, but her own moans of pleasure made it near impossible to stay put. As if knowing that, James tugged on her hair, lifting her up so he could capture her lips with his own. His essence flowed past the corners of her lips as their mouths moved as one. The rest of his release splashed across the bed and parts of her skin, but neither of them cared as they collapsed the moment it was over.

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing and closed eyes for Lily to catch her breath and be able to even try to think straight. It was then she became aware that she was laying completely nude between her boyfriend and his best friend after what was probably going to be one of the more memorable nights of their lives. She turned her head to Sirius first. The moment she did, he twined their fingers together and raised them to his lips. Still holding his hand, she turned to James in time to see him doing the same.

"You talk in your sleep," James murmured, a grin spreading over his face. "Lately you've been having _those_ kinds of dreams."

Had she not been so exhausted, she might have had the decency to blush. As it was, she cocked a brow and waited for him to continue.

"More often than that, you call out for Sirius." James kissed her knuckles again. "So we figured…" He paused and Lily saw the light dim in his eyes as panic rose instead. "Shit, I thought-"

"Don't think," she interrupted, a smile gracing her lips. "It's not your strong suit."

Sirius' bark of laughter made her chuckle under her breath. Her smile widened as relief flooded James' features. "I just want you to have everything you want," James whispered as he let go of her hand. "Even your wildest dreams," he added as he pushed himself up so he could lean in and brush his lips over hers.

"I love you," she breathed, resting against him for a moment.

It was the sound of Sirius clearing his throat that had her turning her attention that way again. "Alright Evans, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Was I everything you dreamed I'd be?" he asked, his dark grey eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lily hummed as she shifted to press her lips to his. "Not sure," she murmured. "Might have to experiment a bit more to find out for sure."

Sirius' eyes flashed for a moment. "If you don't marry her, James, I will."

The three of them dissolved into laughter for a moment before Lily got up to clean herself off. Both James and Sirius were quick to follow, but when it came time for Sirius to head down the hall back to his room, Lily reached for his hand and brought him back to James' bed. Before she knew it, she was sandwiched between them once more. Not long after that, they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces and bodies intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!
> 
> Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing
> 
> If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com


End file.
